


MONSTER IN THE WOODS (CHANBAEK)

by Hoe97_wush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Monsters, Possessive Behavior, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoe97_wush/pseuds/Hoe97_wush
Summary: They warn him, don't go there.There's creature who are hiding in the dark.Then something came creeping,It told him...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	MONSTER IN THE WOODS (CHANBAEK)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so I wrote this while listening to Lily by Alan Walker, Emelie Hollow and K-39. 
> 
> P/s: English is not my first language. So, beware of grammatical error.

Baekhyun small feet were aching from walking too long. The bumpy path with big roots and rotting tree barks scattering on the ground was also one of the reasons why the pain on his delicate feet are so sharp. The little boy is shivering in fears. Hearts pounding loudly and sweat dripping down from his forehead. His once perfect short ponytail done by his mommy is now messy and not cute anymore. His cute frilly red dress shirt that is tuck in his brown shorts is now full of dirt because he fell once tripping down on a rock. Baekhyun desperately wants to cry. His big black orbs are brimming with tears, but he holds it because big boy doesn't cry.

The boy in red daddy always told him not to go near the woods since it was dangerous. Scratch that. They barely let Baekhyun out of their tiny house. The people from his village never even once set their foot into the woods. The adults forbid their children from even setting their eyes on the woods. They avoid it like a plague. Baekhyun once heard from one of the villagers that there is this dangerous monster lurking around in the woods. They said that the monster hypnotizes human and eat them. Baekhyun refuses to believe them. He bet there were lots of cute talking animals in there like the one in the storybook his mommy always read to him before he goes to bed. Hence why he is here now

Baekhyun wants to explore. He wants to make unforgettable memories instead of being confined in his house. The boy mommy and daddy only let him out of the house once in a while to accompany his mommy to exchange their wool with flour and grain with Mrs. Kim. They said they are afraid of the monster from the woods will take him. If the monster takes him, Baekhyun mommy and daddy will become sad. They will be lonely without him. But the boy desperately wants to know what's hiding inside the woods. He felt like the wood was calling him. Baekhyun feels drawn towards it. The urge was unbearable. So, in the evening, he sneaks out of the house while his mommy was busy baking fluffy buns.

Little did Baekhyun knows, he just makes the biggest mistake ever. There was no cute talking animal at all in the woods. There was no trace of animals living in the woods at all. All he saw since he set his foot in the woods is crows flying above his head.

The sun is setting down and Baekhyun is so deep in the woods without knowing her way out. The sky began to change into a mix of orange and purple hues. The groups of crows flying above his head is still wondering on the sky as if they were following his every move.

Home. Baekhyun wants to go home. He desperately misses his mommy and daddy. He wants to apologize to his daddy for not listening and being engulfed in their warm embraced.

The setting sun starts to creep Baekhyun out. Every rustle of the bushes startled him. The boy is terrified that the monster that his mommy and daddy always warn him about will come and take him. But the knowledge that monster will only came out when its dark ease him a bit. Baekhyun Daddy once said that monsters often creep at night because they want to catch their preys off guard. So, the boy needs to find his way out before the sun fully set down and the possibility of the monster coming for him will increase.

Baekhyun picks up his pace to find any sense of familiarity, but all he can find is trees, trees, and trees. He felt like he’s been wandering in the same place all over again. Tears start brimming in his eyes, but he quickly wiped it out. Big boy does not cry.

Baekhyun starts walking again. This time he was on full running. The little one small foot was throbbing but finding his way home is more important than anything else. Baekhyun is a big boy already, he can bear a little pain.

With a newfound determination, Baekhyun walk, walk, and walk. Before he knows it, the hard and bumpy road of the woods change into a path of smooth warm sand. The silence of the woods had changed into the sound of wave crashing. The boy in red eyes widen when his eyes laid out on a wide sea.

Baekhyun never saw the sea before. He only heard stories of it from his mommy. The boy Mommy said they can't see the sea because, to go to the sea, they have to go through the woods first. It is impossible to do that with the monster creeping around.

The sea is extremely beautiful. The mix of purples, blues, and reds dancing in the sky melding together creating a beautiful ray of oranges highlighting the beauty of the sea are mesmerizing. When Baekhyun put his gaze on the sky, he saw the group of crows that has been following him since he enters the woods is leaving, flying towards the sun that been slowly setting down unhurriedly tucking itself behind the water.

"Are you lost, little boy?" Baekhyun heard a deep male voice crooning behind him breaking him out of his trance. Baekhyun flinches a bit hearing the voice. ‘Does mommy already tell the villagers about his disappearance and they set out her search party for him?’ His heart pounded loudly in his rib cage. Does that mean he can finally go home?

Baekhyun elatedly turns around with a big smile. "Yes..." The little one smile fades so are his voice when he saw the figure behind him. The figure behind him is not someone familiar to Baekhyun. Behind him stood a man dressed in all black suits like the gentlemen who stayed in a big city far away from his village. The man short fluffy hair matched the color of his suit. Baekhyun couldn’t quite see his eyes since it the man hair is a bit in the way. The said man grins brightly at the boy showcasing a set of dimples. His ears are a bit funny though. But the smile doesn't seem right to Baekhyun. He is sure that the gentleman does not belong from his village.

"W-who are you?" Baekhyun stuttered out. The boy daddy once warned him not to speak to strangers. His Daddy said strangers are dangerous. They can bring serious harm on Baekhyun.

The man slowly made his way towards the boy. "Hmm...I can be anyone you want me to be." He nonchalantly answers Baekhyun with his deep honey like voice. "Ah...what a beautiful young thing you are." He added when he stops in front of Baekhyun. He gently takes the boy in red small hand in his and gives a small kiss at the back of it.

Baekhyun squeaked in surprised and pull his hand back as fast as the lightning. "W-what are you doing?!" The boy tries his best to sound intimidating, but he knows his high-pitched tone made it sound like he is a little kid who is having a tantrum. Baekhyun cheeks flushed as red as tomatoes fresh from the farm. Nobody ever done that to him before.

The man in black chuckled in amusement. "I'm greeting you." He makes it sound like kissing someone hand is something normal. Back at his village, it is forbidden for an unmarried gentleman to have any sense of body contact with a maiden. Baekhyun remembered when his neighbor daughter Sun mi and Jiwoo the farmer once was canned because they were holding each other hand under the apple tree. Baekhyun winced a bit at the memory. But, Baekhyun is a boy and the strange man is also a boy. So Baekhyun think he will be okay. Still it did not get rid of the embarrassment. Why would the man kiss Baekhyun hand? Baekhyun is a boy not a maiden.

It all becomes silenced after that. Only the sound of wave crashing from the ocean can be heard. Baekhyun is still clutching his small hand that was tainted by the man in black lips just now. His eyes are dead focus on the sand. Too embarrassed to meet the strange man eyes. Baekhyun can sense that the man eyes are on him. Observing him.

Baekhyun slowly raises his head back but then harshly flinched when he meets the man eyes. Why did Baekhyun not notice this before? The man eyes are different than Baekhyun’s or any other that the little one ever met. His eyes do not look human at all. His orb was gold and sharp like the wild wolf who once strayed in his village a few years ago. It is the eye of a monster.

Baekhyun’s postured become alarmed and once again he took a step back. He is calculating his moves. Baekhyun is preparing to bolt if anything happens. The boy Daddy said if he ever happens to stumble a dangerous situation, he has to run as fast as he can and never look back.

The man looks at Baekhyun questioningly seeing how alarmed the boy is. "Why are you avoiding me, beautiful?" He asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Y-your eyes. Only a monster will have that kind of eyes." Baekhyun blurted out in horror. He starts backing away. Baekhyun need to save himself. His Daddy and Mommy is not here. Baekhyun need to be strong.

The man looks surprised at Baekhyun words at first but then he burst out laughing as if he was mocking the little one. Baekhyun stopped his steps frowning at the strange man reaction. "But monsters only come out when it is dark." The man said as he stopped laughing. He was smiling but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

Baekhyun pondered at the statement. He was right, Baekhyun was just being stupid. The monster only came out when it is dark. All the stories that his mommy used to read to him before bedtime said so too. Even though the sun was setting but it was not dark yet. So, monsters can't come out just yet.

Baekhyun feels bad for accusing the man like that. His Mommy once said that it is rude and not proper mocking at other people just because people are different. The boy feels guilty for not remembering what his mommy had once told him. "You are right. I'm sorry for calling you a monster." Baekhyun guiltily apologized. He felt so terrible for pointing out the man flaws like that.

"It’s fine." He brushed it off giving Baekhyun a big smile showing his perfectly white teeth. His dimples are more prominent when he smiles like that.

Baekhyun wonder if the gentleman is also lost like him. Because Mommy said no human ever came here so the man must be facing misfortune just like him. "Are you lost like me, sir?" Baekhyun asks in wonder. If he is also lost like Baekhyun, they can find their way out together. At least, Baekhyun will have company alongside his journey.

"Hmm..." The man hummed and put his pointy finger at his chin while his lips are pouting as if he was giving a deep thought about Baekhyun question. "Nope! I’m not lost. I live in the woods." The man cheerily answered.

Baekhyun’s eyes widen in surprise. "It is impossible! My Mommy said no human lives in the woods." Baekhyun said earnestly.

"Why?" The man grins widely as he asks the question. He looks amused at Baekhyun statement and he doesn't understand why. Baekhyun is asking him a serious question, but the man is acting like Baekhyun is spouting some silly jokes. For Baekhyun, this issue is very serious!

"Mommy said there is a monster who eats humans who wander in the woods. You can't live here without being eaten." Baekhyun said while moving his hand animatedly. Baekhyun is trying to prove a point. The man is clearly bluffing. No man can live here without getting eaten

The man laughed loudly at Baekhyun point. He was laughing so hard to the point his body lean tall bend forward and he was clutching his stomach. Baekhyun bristled at the man's reaction. How dare the man laugh at Baekhyun when he was being serious? "Stop laughing!" The small boy demands while stomping his small feet loudly on the ground trying to show his dissatisfaction, but it only makes the man laugh louder.

Baekhyun huffed in annoyance as he crossed both of his arms at his chest. "Laugh as much as you want. I bet you lied that you live in the woods." Baekhyun said in a childish tone trying to mock him too. If the man can do it, Baekhyun can do it too.

The man turned serious at Baekhyun’s mocking words. His sharp gaze pierces the little one and the hair behind his neck stand. Baekhyun heart starts thumping loudly for no reason. "I don't lie. I live here." The man in black voice was different than what it was just now. His voice sounds deeper. He looks intimidating. Like a predator.

Baekhyun’s gulped trying to calm his nerve. "Then why does the monster does not eat you yet?" He tries to argue weakly. The little one in red doesn't have the guts to raise his voice again. He was so keen on trying to justify his point that she forgot that the man standing in front of him is only a stranger. A stranger that he just met at a place where a human is forbidden to be.

The man hummed at the boy question and his cheery smile returned. "I have been living here since forever and nobody is trying to eat me."

Baekhyun frowned at the man answer. "No monster trying to eat you?" The boy asked again just to make sure. "But Mommy said-" Before Baekhyun can continue again, the man cut him off.

"Well, your Mommy is a liar." The man said while frowning in mock sympathy towards the boy. Baekhyun eyes widen at the man words. Why would he call Baekhyun mommy a liar? How dare him?

"Mommy is not a liar! Only bad people will lie, and Mommy is not bad therefore she is not a liar!" The boy tried defending her Mommy. Baekhyun will not let a random stranger that came out of nowhere call his Mommy bad names.

The man frowning face change into a happy one as he grins mockingly and said " Then why would she lie about the monster eating people in the woods? I live in the wood and there is no monster there." The statement struck Baekhyun a bit. The man lives in the wood and he is still alive. That means his Mommy, Daddy and even all the villagers had been lying all this time. They told Baekhyun and the others to stay out of the woods when there is no actual danger here.

No.

Baekhyun can't trust this stranger. The boy refused to waver. He needs to leave and find his way out instead of listening to the man spouting nonsense. "I will not believe you. Now if you excuse me, I need to leave and find my way out before its dark." The little one said as he turns his back to leave. Baekhyun is ready to go back inside the woods and find his way back to the village.

"It’s getting dark. The monster came out when it dark." The man taunting voice stops her. The man is right the sun is like two minutes away from fully setting down. Soon the world will turn dark. The possibility of the monster coming for the boy is higher if he goes back into the woods now.

"B-but you said there is no monster here." Baekhyun’s stuttered. His voice turns small. Fears start to fill his guts. H just wants to go home why must things be so hard?

The man chuckled lowly at Baekhyun words. The boy can't see the tall one since he has turned his back because he wants to leave just now, but Baekhyun can hear the taunting tone behind the low chuckled.

"No, I did not say that there is no monster living here. I only said there is no monster trying to eat me." The man said lowly. The tone held so many secrets behind it. Baekhyun eyes widen in fear.

The small boy slowly turns to face the man again. He was still there at the same place where he was standing since the beginning. "D-do the monster in the woods only came out and eat people when its dark?" Baekhyun shakily asks.

The man hurriedly nods his head. "Yes! That is why you must follow me now so we will be safe!" He eagerly said while his hand flying animatedly. His animalistic grin never flattered from his face.

Tears start brimming in Baekhyun eyes. Big boy doesn't cry but the boy is scared right now. "Can you show me the way out before its dark?" He begs as tears start streaming down his face. Baekhyun desperately wishes to be home in his Mommy warm embrace where everything is safe. Mommy and Daddy always keep him away from danger so he will be safe with them when he got home.

The man pouted his full lips as he sadly shakes his head. He sighed loudly and exaggeratedly. "I know the way out, but I can't show you now."

"Why?!" The little one asked in panic. If the man did not want to show him the way out now that means he has to stay in the wood when its dark. Baekhyun would be so vulnerable and defenseless.

"Because it is getting dark. What if the monster catches us while I am showing you the way out?" The man said while jutting out his lips. Baekhyun pondered at the man's words. He is right. Baekhyun can't be selfish by putting the man in danger.

“So, what should we do?” The boy asks timidly. He is willing to do anything as long as he is safe from the monster.

The man hummed thinking and then he smiled at Baekhyun brightly. "Why don't you follow me?" He suggests.

"Where?" Baekhyun tilted his head in confusion. Where would the man take her to get them away from the evil monster?

The man's expression turns serious as he looks at Baekhyun straight in the eyes. His gold orbs pierce straight into the small one. Baekhyun felt something snapped in him "Just follow anywhere I go, and I'll give you anything you want." The man voice turns sultry soft and Baekhyun once again feel the pull and urge that he felt when he feels the woods were calling her. The boy felt drawn and enchanted.

"Anything I want?" Baekhyun felt himself saying that without even realizing it. The words pour out of his mouth without any control. The man nods his head and he move closer towards Baekhyun. He bends his lean and tall body to match both of their height. The little one tries to move but his body won’t cooperate. It feels like he has lost control of his own body. Baekhyun could only stand there at the man mercy.

The day has fully turned dark. The sun has finish setting down. The night has come. Baekhyun can now only vaguely see the man face. The moon is not providing the light that she needed only dimly glowing in the dark.

Both of the man hand cupped his face softly. His hand is cold and big it almost engulfed his face wholly. His sharp gold orbs still piercing him glowing in the dark. "You want to go home didn't you?" Baekhyun can feel the man breath fanning her face. Why can't he move? The man is touching him. He is scaring him. Baekhyun can't even avert her gaze from him. He can feel himself panicking from the inside.

"Yes." Once again Baekhyun found herself speaking against her will. The man smiles softly at his words. "If you come with me. I'll give you the best home you ever wish for. Just come with me." He cooed at the little one as if he is talking to a fragile tiny baby. His thumbs softly moving back and forth at Baekhyun cheeks trying to give a false sense of comfort. The boy felt something was pricking his cheeks. Only then Baekhyun realizes how long and sharp the man nail actually is. The little one swears the man nail is not like that before. The panic inside him increase. Who is this man?

Baekhyun tried to open his mouth wanting to argue that he does not want to go with the man and he only wants to go back to his real home at the village, but nothing come out. His mouth can only gape like a fish who did not found water.

"Shh..." The man shushed him. "you don't have to say anything. Just come with me." The man cooed once again as his hand leaves Baekhyun face. He softly takes one of little one hand wanting him to follow his lead.

No.

No.

No.

No. Baekhyun doesn't want to go with the man. 'Stop body. Don't follow him. Fight him! Fight him! Fight him!' His mind is screaming loudly. Pushing his small body to cooperate.

His will must be strong when he felt suddenly his consciousness coming back to him. Breaking him out of the trance that has been enchanted upon him.

As fast as lightning Baekhyun roughly pulls his hand out of the man hold. "NO!!!" The boy screams on top of his lungs. The man looks at the small one in surprised then his face turns feral. He looks different now. He looks human but not at the same time. There is sharp canine poking out of his lips.

"How dare you?!!" He roared like an animal. His body shaking.

Baekhyun hurriedly bolt at that. His small feet moving as fast as it can. He did not know which way that he has taken but the boy knows that he has gotten back into the woods. He can feel the sharp tree bark are grazing his milky skin and tearing the fabric of his clothes.

Baekhyun sight is limited, only counting on the lights provided by the moon above but she did not care anymore. The boy does not understand what the monster from him. He did not know the monster intention. Did he want to kill Baekhyun because the boy has stubbornly set his foot here in the woods? A lot is going on in his mind. He can feel his head starts aching due to it.

"Where are you going, Baekhyun?! Just follow everywhere I go, and I'll give you anything you want!" Baekhyun heard the man sultry voice coxing him, but he was nowhere to be seen. His voice blend with woods as if they are one.

Suddenly, a thought struck Baekhyun mind. His eyes widen. He did not tell the man his name. How could he know?

And then he heard a loud howl. A wolf howls. Baekhyun panics and quickens his pace. But before he can even go far, the boy felt a strong body have tackled him to the ground.

Baekhyun is pinned on the ground by the man. He can feel his body shaking like leaves due to his fear. "Do you think you can get away from me?" The man grins his eyes are blown in maniac. The little one can only whimper at his question. Tears are falling like water streams.

"Please let me go don't eat me..." Baekhyun sobbed trying to gain sympathy from the man. No, the monster. The figure on top of him right now is not a man. It’s a monster.

The monster laughs loudly at his request and Baekhyun finds himself start to cry louder. The monster going to eat him. His poor mommy and daddy going to wonder why their beloved son is not coming home. They are going to be sad and lonely without him. It’s all his fault. They warn him but he still goes against them and now the boy is about to face the consequences.

"I'm not going to eat you." The monster stops laughing and said. "I don't know why the people at your village keep on saying that my race ate human. We only hurt people who've trespassed our territory" He continued while sighing dramatically.

Baekhyun pathetic sob stuck at his throat. His eyes widen. Race? “T... there is more of you?” The boy stuttered out.

"Of course, my sweet Baekhyun. The woods belong to my people." The monster crooned as if he is talking to a small baby who doesn't understand anything. "You know I hate it when humans set their dirty foot in our territory. You humans are full of greed. I bet if we are not here, your people will destroy it all to accommodate you people selfish needs." His voice strained while saying that.

Baekhyun desperately wants to deny his words, but the monster is right. The boy once listens to the head of the village and his Daddy talking about the possibility of expending their village by sending their best fighter to kill the monster but none of the fighters are brave enough to do it.

The monster chuckled at the little one silence. He looks amused by it. "Do you know it is me who drawn you in here? It's kind of a hassle to use my charm from such a long distance but I succeed." He moves his face closer towards Baekhyun and he whimpers once again due to that. "I've been watching you. I saw how your parents totally lock you inside because they were afraid that I'm going to take you." He added while resting his head on Baekhyun chest. It struck him that the monster has been watching him all this time.

Baekhyun starts to sob again. "They should be afraid though...because I do want to take you. Your innocence drew me." His voice is above a whisper and it sends shiver down his spine. "I want you to be with me here. Shut you out from the real world. Keep you away from everyone's eyes. Make you dependable only on me only and not your stupid poor parents. I will give you everything you want. I change everything into gold for you. You just have to stay with me and be mine. I'm going to gain a lot of respect from my people if I can make a human as my companion." He looks psychotic when he said that, and Baekhyun sobbed uncontrollably due to the fear of his fate.

"Hey stop crying. Shh..." He coaxes slowly raising his head from Baekhyun chest. It makes him cry even harder. He felt powerless. The little one is totally under the monster's mercy.

“I let you go back to your village if you stop crying.” Baekhyun stop crying at that.

"S... seriously" He asked timidly while stuttering out his hope. Hope starts to bloom in him. The monster is looking at him with intensity. There is no sign of playfulness on his face.

He hummed as if he is considering something important. "Yes, I will let you go home with one condition. Do you agree?" He smiles wickedly showing both of his sharp canines.

Baekhyun nod eagerly in agreement. Too excited to go home. "Alright." He said as he let go both of the boy hand from his tight grip. The weight of his body is also gone as he stands up. The little one hurriedly does the same too.

"I let you go home my dear Baekhyun, but you will have to come to me on your coming of age day." He said as he grins like a maniac. The boy eyes widen in surprise. He does not want to ever come back here but he also wants to go home now. So, Baekhyun desperately agree to the monster deal. There is still time. His coming of age day is 3 months away. Baekhyun will find a way to break this deal. His Mommy and Daddy will find a way. They love him and will do anything to protect him.

The monster points his pointy finger towards the west and the boy understand it right away. It’s the way home. His village.

Baekhyun eagerly runs towards the direction ignoring his presence. As he ran, the boy realize that path starts to become familiar. He is not far from her village. Baekhyun starts to cry again because he finally gets to go home. Although he can go home, the deal he makes with the monster is heavy on his mind. The boy is planning not to fulfill the deal and forget all the things that happen today. In the distant, Baekhyun hears the melodious deep voice echo.

"My name is Chanyeol and if you ever break our deal, your people will meet their extinction!" Baekhyun sobbed loudly at that. The deal will forever haunt him.

“Baekhyun you belong to me! Remember that!”


End file.
